EO Challenge: Brothers in Arms
by Dizzo
Summary: EO Challenge: A collection of 'old' drabbles; formerly posted as 'One Hundred Words of Winchester'; I am delighted to present, for your delectation, our lovely boys, hurting, mending and comforting each other. Rated T but probably won't need it.
1. WOW Shudder

BROTHERS IN ARMS

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own disturbed mind

* * *

><p><em>This is one of three collections through which I will be streamlining of my collection of old EO Drabbles, formerly known as 'One Hundred Words of Winchester'.<em>

_I was never really happy with One Hundred Words because as it grew, there was no logical order to it so I have decided to repost my collection, but sorted into three seperate documents to make it easier for you lovely readers to 'pick your poison'._

_Therefore, for your delectation, this collection of drabbles features our boys, hurting, mending and comforting each other._

_Unfortunately, by doing this, I will satisfy my inner control-freak, but I will lose all the lovely comments that people have made on One Hundred Words. Please be assured I appreciated each and every one of those comments and - *shameless* - feel free to comment again if you wish!_

_I do hope you enjoy x_

* * *

><p>SHUDDER<p>

Sam needs Dean to take his meds, but Dean has other priorities on his mind.

xxxxx

"Dean;" Sam gently shook his brother awake.

"Nnnnguuuh; wha … g'way"

"you need your meds"

"gnuk * zzzzzz zzzzzz"

"Dean!" Sam shook a little harder

"zzzz * snuck * wherezzzimpala?"

"she's outside, Dean, now, meds" Sam held out a glass of water and two pills.

Dean shifted weakly, heavy lidded eyes fluttering open, "don' wanna - taste 'orrible"

"I know, but they'll help, bro'"

"Wherezzzzz'pala?"

"I told you Dean, she's safe outside, now you need to take these, c'mon dude"

Dean hesitated before clumsily swallowing the chalky pills, shuddering at the taste.

He looked up hazily, "Sam?"

"What dude?"

"Wherezzz'pala?"

xxxxx

end


	2. WOW  Shoulder

SHOULDER

Dean + injury + pain = Sammy being an awesome little brother

xxxxx

*flinch*

"Dean …"

*cringe*

"DEAN!"

*twitch*

"Dean, I haven't touched you yet."

"Well, friggin' get on with it!"

"I will, if you'd just keep still."

*flinch*

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!"

*twitch*

"Dude, I've got a dislocated shoulder here …"

"Yes, I know - you won't let me near it."

*deep breaths* "Right, get on with it …"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ready?"

*jaw clench…* "Ready!"

*flinch*

"Damnit - will you keep still!"

"tryin' Sammy …"

"well, try harder."

"Sammy, it hurts …"

"DEAN, LOOK …"

"Where?"

*CRUNCH*

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" *pants*

"T-thanks du …"

*THUD*

"Don't mention it, bro'!"

Xxxxx

end


	3. WOW Twitch

TWITCH

The boys patch up after a hunt: choose your own brother ...

xxxxx

Long nimble fingers pinch twitching skin.

Dark blood oozes from closed gash.

Curved needle hovers.

Bare back heaves with a sigh.

Soft words are spoken. Reassurances.

Needle pierces twitching skin.

A heavy flinch.

A hiss.

Nimble fingers tie nylon thread.

More reassurances. More soft words.

Taut muscles move beneath sweat soaked skin.

Needle finds skin again.

Another twitch, another hiss.

Another neatly tied knot.

Cold alcohol finds it's mark.

A hiss, an expletive. Gritted teeth.

Ribs expand under sweat soaked skin.

Fingertips explore neatly sutured wound.

A twitch.

Exhale.

A T-Shirt.

A helping hand.

A cold beer.

Brothers.

xxxxx

end


	4. WOW Drip

DRIP

Sam has the privilege of seeing Dean at times when he's less than at his best …

xxxxx

"Hack-hack-ackackack" … "Shhhnurkkggh" …

Dean raised a trembling wrist to his raw, wet nose.

"Do you admit you're sick now?" Sam loomed over his shivering brother.

"migh' be a bit … ssnurrrugghh … under the - hack - weather"

"Under the weather? Dude, you're a damned …"

"… AACHHTISSCHHAAOOOOOO! …"

"… biohazard"; Sam wiped his face.

"sniff …"

"blow your nose, man; if it drips much more you'll dehydrate!"

"Ackackackackack-ha-ha-ha-haaack!"

Dean stared up at his brother, pallid face glistening with sweat, dewdrop hanging off the end of his red nose.

"snurkgh …"

Sam shook his head.

"I can't believe that women find you attractive!"

xxxxx


	5. WOW Soak

SOAK

When things are bleak; I mean really bleak… that's when you need Bobby.

The boys are in serious straights; Bobby's awesome.

Precursor to my longer story, Hair of the Dog.

xxxxx

Bobby rubbed his grizzled face; hollow eyes betraying his exhaustion. For three days he had sat between the two beds, neither eating or sleeping, but watching and waiting as the Lyndworm venom ravaged the brothers' bodies.

With swig of whisky, he placed his hand on a sweat-soaked forehead; "hang in there, son," he whispered, trying to soothe the violent shaking and delirious moans of the elder Winchester which were in stark contrast to the deathly, silent stillness of the younger.

Eight people were alive because of these reckless idjits.

Bobby let the tears fall. He would trade them all to have his boys back.

xxxxx

end


	6. WOW Warm

WARM

Just a bit of utterly plotless, sappy, dribblesome hurt/comfort - just because I can!

xxxxx

Sam tenderly pushed strands of damp hair away from his brother's warm forehead, "boy, when you get a fever, you do it in style!" he joked.

"like t' do a job prop'ly" murmured Dean through a deep shuddering breath.

Sam pressed a damp facecloth against Dean's flushed face. "Shhh, take it easy dude…" he whispered, squeezing a clammy shoulder.

Dean swallowed as the cool facecloth, guided by Sam's gentle hand, travelled down his sweat slicked throat to his burning chest.

Impossibly long lashes swept glistening cheekbones as glassy green eyes slowly opened to gaze up at Sam.

Sam would make everything better.

xxxxx

end


	7. WOW Flesh

FLESH

Sam sees only good in his brother ... until he turns around.

Precursor to my longer fic, Burning Memories.

xxxxx

He would never forget that damned poltergeist job …

The intense, terrible heat of the flames beating him back from the blazing house like a roaring, leaping wild animal.

The sight of Dean, carrying the child; staggering through choking, acrid smoke, shirt on fire, soot-blackened face twisted in pain.

The smell of his brother's burning flesh; the wail of the sirens, the screams of onlookers.

Dean's breathless cries as Sam threw him to the ground, smothering the flames with his own body.

He wished he could forget; he _tried _to forget.

But his brother's scarred back reminded him every day.

xxxxx

end


	8. WOW White

WHITE

Dean's suffering ... someone's to blame.

xxxxx

White noise.

Curling on the floor, Dean tried to open his eyes, but pain spiked through his head. Arching in agony, mouth gaping a silent scream, he pressed his hands over his ears, feeling warm blood trickle through trembling fingers.

He panted through clenched teeth, praying for an end to the blinding pain, fighting the nausea rising in his throat.

xxxxx

Abruptly, the dissonant wail ceased; the pain subsided. Dean rolled limply onto his back, a stray tear clinging to wet lashes, bloodstained palms flopped across a sweat soaked, heaving chest.

xxxxx

Castiel had forgotten he gave Jimmy Novak a day off …

xxxxx

end


	9. WOW Broken

BROKEN

Sam's always there when things go wrong …

xxxxxx

Sam dashed out of the house and leaned over his prone brother after Dean had taken an impressive nosedive from a second floor window thanks to the poltergeist they had just wasted.

"Dude, you okay? Talk to me!"

"I think s'broken …" Dean croaked.

"What, … what's broken?" Sam crouched, beginning a frantic manual inspection of his brother's sprawled body.

"Hey … hands off the goods!" Dean groaned and slowly rolled over, shrugging his brother's hand off his neck. Cradled against his chest was a rapidly swelling and darkening wrist.

Sam gently squeezed numb fingers. "Hospital time, bro'!"

xxxxx

end


	10. WOW Ashen

ASHEN

Following on seamlessly from 'Broken', Dean's reaction to his broken arm is, well, just 'Dean'-ish!

xxxxx

Sam shifted wearily in the chair beside the hospital bed, fighting to keep his tired eyes open.

"Where m'I?"

He turned to see his groggy brother slowly stir as the anaesthetic began to lift.

"In the hospital dude", Sam pointed to Dean's heavily bandaged wrist. "They had to repair your wrist with a steel plate".

Dean gazed woozily at his bound wrist; "steel plate?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled, "you smashed it up good, bro'!"

"I got a bionic arm?" A broad smile spread across his ashen face; "cool …" the word lingered on his breath as he sunk back into sleep.

xxxxx

end


	11. WOW Curl

CURL

Bad times for Dean.

A precursor for my multi-chapter fic, Stalking Horse.

xxxxx

Cold.

Icy, bone-numbing, cold.

Dean cried out soundlessly as the black, icy waters closed over his head.

Soul-destroying, crushing cold.

Flailing despairingly, he thrashed toward the surface, but the kelpie dragged him further and further down.

He cried out soundlessly to a brother who could neither see nor hear him; the last of the precious air in his lungs spent.

Defeated, he went limp, allowed the burn in his chest to give way to a reflexive breath.

"Goodbye Sam, I'm sorry …"

xxxxx

Long arms curled around him, and pulled him up to the surface.

No longer cold.

Sam was here.

xxxxx

end


	12. WOW Feel Hold Touch

FEEL/HOLD/TOUCH

All lovely tactile words - they are just begging to be included together in a long triple drabble.

Dean's in trouble, awesome Sam to the rescue

xxxxx

FEEL/FELT

xxxxx

"I need you to keep still, dude." Sam gripped his shivering brother tightly, lifting his shirt to examine the bullet wound in his side.

Dean let out a pained hiss, bucking as Sam's trembling fingers gently felt around the wound.

Sam stared directly into the pain-glazed green eyes, "you know what I need to do, don't you?"

Panting breathlessly, Dean nodded, biting his lip, "jus' do it".

Sam patted Dean's heaving back before slowly slipping the blood soiled shirt over his brother's head.

Dean's vision began to swim as Sam picked up the sterilised tongs.

xxxxx

HOLD

xxxxx

"Bite on this", Sam offered Dean the screwed up shirt.

Taking in a shaky breath, Dean bit down on the damp material, gagging at the bitter tang of his own blood.

Sam gripped his brother's shoulder , holding him still before probing the wound, trying to ignore Dean's muffled gasps as he recoiled under the violation.

"Keep still, I can feel it!" barked Sam as Dean writhed and arched violently, clawing weakly at the bedclothes as Sam worked the tongs around the bullet, and pulled sharply.

"Got it!" Sam held the small bloody object in front of Dean's closed eyes.

xxxxx

TOUCH

xxxxx

Dean's eyes flickered open when he felt Sam pressing a pad of gauze on the bleeding wound. Licking dry lips, he swallowed back his nausea and relaxed under his brother's confident touch.

"Friggin' hurts!"

Sam grinned, "stop bein' such a baby!"

Dean flinched, hissing through clenched teeth as Sam gently explored the wound with his fingertips before pressing an alcohol soaked pad back against his side.

"Not a baby, bitch!"

"Sure you're not!" Sam smiled.

Dean glared, folding his arms defiantly. "I can take anything you do!"

"Good!" Sam produced a surgical needle; "stitches, then!"

Dean sighed, "ah crap!"

xxxxx

end


	13. WOW Fold

FOLD

The brothers in bad straights - again …

xxxxx

Kneeling in the dank cellar, his knees going numb under the limp weight of his brother's slumped form, Sam gently rubbed Dean's clammy, grey face; alarmed by drooping eyelids fluttering over glassy unfocussed eyes.

"Stay with me, man; no sleepin', you gotta help me …" he whispered frantically, as Dean's head lolled limply across his forearm.

Placing his folded overshirt into Dean's cold hand he pressed both hard against the stab wound in his brother's blood-slicked abdomen.

Sucking in a gasp of pain , Dean's brows knotted against the sudden pressure on the wound.

"I gotcha, dude," whispered Sam, "I'll fix this …"

xxxxx

end


	14. WOW Safe

Following on from 'Fold' …

SAFE

Sam's awesome!

xxxxx

Sam leaned over the bed, his fingertips gently tracing the expanse of gauze wrapped tightly around Dean's midriff, smiling as his sleeping brother twitched under the touch.

"Hey bro'" whispered Sam, as he began to wipe the remaining smears of dried blood from his brother's softly rising and falling chest, "you're safe now." Rinsing the cloth, he continued his ministrations.

"That demon carved you up real bad, dude, but I've stitched you all up; you'll be fine". Sam couldn't help a smile; "an' we're gonna be able to play Tic-Tac-Toe on your belly when we get bored now!"

xxxxx

end


	15. WOW Mark

MARK

A routine salt and burn gets bumpy for the boys …

Xxxxx

Sam stumbled shakily to his feet and ducked as his brother sailed past his face before smashing into a tombstone with a sickening thud. He grimaced; "Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark!"

Throwing a lit match into the open grave next to him, he watched with satisfaction as the dark, menacing shape that loomed over his prone brother dissipated in a cloud of sparks.

Dean stirred woozily, a vivid purple bruise blossoming just above his eyebrow. He stared, unfocussed, at Sam.

"Hey dude, why're the church bells ringing this time of night?"

Sam sighed; here we go again – concussion time!

xxxxx

end


	16. WOW Thermometer

THERMOMETER

Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss ...

xxxxx

"Witch Blight?"

Dean scowled around the thermometer, pulling the blanket tighter round his shivering shoulders.

"What the friggin' hell is Witch Blight?"

"It's what you've got, dude;" Sam replied, perusing Bobby's text book; "what stage is it at?"

Dean grunted irritably.

"You're feverish; got a sore throat?"

"yeah."

"Headache?"

"yep."

"Aching limbs?"

"yep."

"rash?"

"Mind your own business."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"hallucinations?"

"uh, no …"

"stomach cramps?

"no!"

"What about ... uh …"

"What?"

"Um …"

Dean blinked, "Sammy?"

Sam smiled queasily, "Uh, well, lets hope Bobby gets back with the incantation soon …"

xxxxx

end


	17. WOW Tense

TENSE

... and we all know the one place Dean Really, REALLY doesn't want to be ...

xxxxx

Sam eyed his tense brother with concern as they stood in the terminal and watched through massive plate glass as the planes taxied back and forth.

Shakily rubbing a cuff over a sweat-slicked brow; Dean licked his parched lips, closing his eyes and swallowing back the nausea which kept threatening to rise.

His heartbeat quickened as a jet screamed up the runway, and his breath turned to shallow gasps; he slumped into a chair as his head began to spin.

Sam knelt beside him; "dude?" he asked, "seriously?"

He shook his head, "we're only picking Bobby up from the airport!"

xxxxx

end


End file.
